So, I can't play foxy?
by Wafflezguy
Summary: I couldn't find So, I can't play H fanfics so I decided to a one-shot of my own. Naruto Uzukaze had an amazing relationship with her but she backstabs him and a redhead outside his home forever changed his life.


**2nd one-shot of the day woo-hoo. I think I'll be the first person to make this crossover!**

 **Yup Naruto x So, I can't play H!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these anime/Manga. All claims belong to both owners.. All I own is this Laptop… ehhhhh nevermind I can't afford it.. I do own some Ramen Noodles x)**

* * *

" **Demon speaking"**

"People speaking"

' _ **Demon thinking'**_

' _People thinking'_

 **Jutsu/Attack names**

* * *

Boobs, ass, boobs, legs,boobs, curves, boobs, feet, and did I mention BOOBS? this was the thoughts going through Naruto's head as he walked to his locker.

' _Mina-chan's body is amazing and she's a shy one to boot!'_ Naruto said fantasizing about her.

Mina and Naruto have been dating for about 6 awesome months if he say so himself.

Naruto Uzukaze was a 3rd year student and was famous in school for two reasons. Being the most perverted guy and was the cutest guy in school.

Sure being raised by Jiraiya corrupted him to being a pervert, and also the fact that women threw themselves toward him while growing up also didn't help.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when a 2nd year girl was blocking his path to his locker. The girl had brown hair and wore glasses having 92.5 C-cup bra size. This was his girlfriend Mina Oruka.

"N-naruto-kun c-can we talk?"

When she asked the bell rung for class to begin, all the students started clearing up the hallway.

"Can we talk during lunch Hime-chan." He asks giving her a quick kiss and heading for class.

If Naruto would have looked back he would have seen his girlfriend's expression show regret.

* * *

 **During the lunch break- Rooftop**

Naruto went straight up to the usual spot he and his girlfriend ate lunch.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk about?" he asked aloud to no one particular.

He checked his phone and Mina was 5 minutes late.

' _She's never late? Something's up.'_ The blonde thinking of what could possibly stop his girlfriend from coming.

He decided to head over to her locker and to his surprise she was there talking with a guy.

' _Isn't that Ryokue or Syuke-whatever? I know he's a perv also.'_ He thought staring at the two that were way too close together. ' _What the fu-'_ His thought was interrupted when they both locked lips.

' _Kurama.. can you take over for a while.' The blonde asked his beastly friend as he was moments from breaking down._

" **Alright kit."** The biju said understanding that his host couldn't handle this betrayal.

' _ **This bitch is gonna pay.'**_ The fox let out growl as Naruto's body got possessed by Kurama.

His hair got wilder, longer hair, and his cerulean eyes became slitted.

" **Mina-san,"** the possessed Naruto said low but loud enough for them to separate from each to pull apart. " **This is how you treat our 6 month relationship?"**

To say Mina was shock was an understatement, she seemed as if she was hyperventilating and Ryosuke was nervous seeing him.

"N-na-naruto-kun it's not what it looks like." she stuttered out to him.

" **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THEN?!"** Kurama/Naruto yelled out to her. " **DID HE TRIP AND HIS TONGUE WENT FLYING STRAIGHT INTO YOURS?"** After screaming at her people started coming out to watch this drama play out. Kurama/Naruto turned his back on them and started walking away.

Mina decided to act and cried on his back saying incoherent words that made out "I tried to talk to you this morning" latching onto him.

" **Whatever I hope your happy wasting my time."** He said coldly brushing her off him as continued on his way.

That day everyone knew Naruto's betrayal and Mina backstabbing ways.

 **Later that day- Uzukaze Residents**

Naruto regained control of his body and did what any other person with trust issues would do: He cried all his sorrow of that betray. His lifelong friend tried to comfort him but it barely helped.

Not to mention the fact that it was raining hard.

" **Kit there's other vixens in many dens"** The fox telling his partner trying to cheer him up.

The fox was trying to help out his partner for two reasons. The first reason is that the blonde was practically family to him and the second was that he felt every feelings his partner felt. If the blonde was happy, he was happy, if he's pissed the demon was pissed.

A loud voice came out from the living room. "BRAT THERE'S A GIRL IN THE RAIN OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE!"

The blonde still in his feeling didn't want to be meddling with any females right now he said, "I DON'T WANT TO OUTSIDE PERVY SAGE, YOU DEAL WITH IT!"

"HELL NO! SHE'S A REDHEAD BRAT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT ROOM OR ILL KICK YOU OUT!" His grandfather yelled out obviously showing his fear of redheads.

Deciding to chose from the lesser of two evils, he got his umbrella and found the said girl drenched just standing there.

She turned her head towards him and asked him a question that change the fate of the world.

"Are you Naruto Uzukaze?"

His answer sealed this world's fate either for the good or bad.

"Yeah.. I'm Naruto."

* * *

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Review you guys( and girls)**


End file.
